Gibb's Rule
by Sar1305
Summary: Just a one shot set not long after Ziva started at NCIS - A bit of character interactions how Ziva might see things


**Hi Guys - Just a one shot that I wrote ages ago but never published**

Ziva was sitting at her desk, it was early morning and no one was in the office yet. She decided she would have a look around at her team members desk, to try and get to know the a little better. They hadn't started of quite on the right foot, and Ziva wanted see if she could find something about them to ease the tension between them. Ziva looked around and seeing that no one was around, stopped casually over to Gibbs desk, she pulled out his chair and sat down. She took a moment to feel empowered, and understood why Gibbs would enjoy being the boss. Before she had a chance to look around Tony came into the bullpen, and seeing Ziva he smiled.

"Morning Zeeva" Tony said over pronouncing her name.

"Morning Tony" she said

"Uh Ziva, I would most defiantly get out of that chair before Gibbs catches you, and he is due in" Tony looked at his watch "ooohh three minutes"

Tony smiled as Ziva scampered to her desk, just in time to hear the elevator ding. Ziva sighed with relief as she went back to her emails.

"Morning Boss" Tony said as Gibbs entered their section of the bullpen.

'"DiNozzo" Gibbs said nodding at Tony

Tony grinned at Ziva

"Ziva!" Gibbs barked

Jumping to her feet Ziva answered "Yes Gibbs"

"Stay away from my desk" he said he headed toward the elevator that took him to the morgue and the lab.  
Ziva looked at Tony with shock on her face.

Later that afternoon the team sat around the bullpen finishing their paperwork. It has been a slow day at NCIS and the team had taken some time to catch up on the backlog of paper piling up on their desks. Ziva was busy with yet another report, which she was struggling to write due to English not being her first language, when she heard the ding of the elevator. She saw Abby come bounding toward them, smiling and humming.

"Hi team Gibbs" she said brightly.

Ziva wondered how she managed to be so happy, all the time

"Hi Abby," Tony and McGee chimed.

Ziva noticed the way their body language changed the minute she spoke to them.

"What are you all doing? You look like you will all fall asleep, do you guys need coffee, I can get you some, I have nothing to do today, I'm so bored" Abby asked barley taking a breath.

"No Abby we don't need coffee, besides one of us has to go with you remember?" Tony replied

Abby frowned "you guys are spoil sports" she said "I'm gonna wait for Gibbs, maybe he'll come with me"

Abby slumped down in the chair behind Gibbs desk and put her feet up on his desk. She picked up one of the magazines on his desk a flicked through it. Ziva looked from Abby to Tony with a puzzled look in her eyes. Tony just smiled, and whispered to Ziva

"Watch and learn Zeeva"

As if on cue Gibbs walked into the bullpen. The rest of the team went back to what they were doing. Gibbs walked over to his desk and sat on the edge of it.

"Nothing to do in your lab Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva noticed the difference in the voice her used for Abby

"Nuh Gibbs, it's so boring, I've analysed everything I can, even caf-pow Gibbs."

Gibbs just laughed, trust Abby to literally analyse caf-pow. Abby continued

"And I kind of wished I hadn't Gibbs, you wouldn't believe what goes in them, speaking of which, I'm completely out of them, because a certain silver haired fox hasn't been down to visit me today"

Gibbs lent over a kissed Abby on the cheek.

"Well Abby lets go get some'" Abby jumped up excitedly, clapping her hands. "ok Gibbs you've twisted my arm"

Abby latched herself to Gibbs arm as they strolled out of the building When Ziva was sure they'd gone, she headed towards Tony's desk Seeing her Tony grinned, he was having so much fun.

"What Zeeva?"

Ziva couldn't believe he was acting like nothing happened

"Tony, did you see that yes?"

"See what Ziva?" Tony asked as innocently,

"Why, Tony, did Gibbs growl at me this morning, and just then he didn't even seem to notice Abby was at his desk"

Tony stood and walked behind Ziva to the middle of the isle.

"Oh he noticed Ziva, he just doesn't care"

Ziva looked more confused if that was possible

"What does that mean Tony?" Ziva questioned

When Tony didn't answer McGee, who had been listening intently jumped in the with the answer

"Abby's Gibbs' favourite" McGee said bluntly.

Tony turned towards McGee

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice McProbbie?" Tony teased.

Turning back towards Ziva he said

"Maybe it's time you knew about Gibbs rules"

"Yes Tony I know about Gibbs rules, Never go anywhere without a knife, Never mess with a marines coffee, blah blah" Ziva said sounding exasperated

"Yes Ziva, you get an A plus, NOT," Tony said, he was enjoying messing with Ziva

"This rule is not numbered, it's too important for a number, and trumps all those rules, the rule is, drum roll probie"  
He pointed towards McGee who just rolled his eyes

"Protect Abby under all circumstances" he said dramatically as he started to pace "No one hurts Abby, Makes Abby sad, or mad, no one puts her in danger, If some one does any of the above mentioned, they will in fact incur the rath of Gibbs. Got it Ziva?" Tony finished.

"Yes Tony, Don't mess with Abby!"


End file.
